narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konoha 11
Team Guy i thought team guy's team competed in the Chunin exams? tenten fought temari, rock lee fought gaara and neji fought hinata. or is this a whole different thing?im sorry its been a while i dont remember.Shelldone (talk) 07:59, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, team guy competed in the chunin exam. What is the problem? Jacce | Talk 16:27, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Needed? Is this article really needed? the Konoha 11 group only exists in the minds of fans. iIt has never been named in the manga and the members have done practically nothing together as a group. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's got anime cred. And it's easier to refer to the group than it is to list all the "members" by name whenever it comes up. ''~SnapperT '' 19:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How does it have anime cred? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::[[Crisis: The Konoha 11 Gather!|大ピンチ！ 木の葉の11人全員集合]]. Though I wonder if the first の is a typo, and if so on whose part. ''~SnapperT '' 19:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::In a similar vain, Rookie Nine is also referred to in the anime. 蹴散らせライバル！新人9人全員集 Like here.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I really should stop forgetting about the anime... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) In Chapter 459 starting on page 4, it implies there is a Konoha 11 which is a clique. They are seen discussing what to do with Sasuke, the only members of that clique not present is Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru (who is heading to Sakura to relay the groups decision). Each of these members are eventually notified of the groups decision. The Manga only implies that this group exists through their constant interaction between each other. Also the naming of this group is mainly made for the convenience of the fans, stated in Snapper's post.--Alastar 89 (talk) 08:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :They're basically classmates. A group of people who've gone through a lot together, merely by virtue of being practically the same age and starting their journey through life at the same time. This doesn't make them a special group with their own name. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I assume it's needed. It's like the rookie nine's respective teams though. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 14:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Writer forgot Shino as a member of Konohoa 11. You know the bug guy. The writer gave Kiba's dog his own link, making him the 11th member of Konoha. :Shino is listed. Omnibender - Talk - 15:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Favorites Should it be noted that every Sensei seems to have their favorite team members. Kurenai has Hinata, Asuma has Shikamaru, Guy has Rock Lee, Kakashi had Sasuke then had Naruto.Scott sswagg 02:06, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Other teams? So when Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, and Team Asuma members graduated from the academy and went on to squads, there were more students in their class with them. Were those other guys not picked for teams? And they weren't seen like the Rookie 9 at the Chūnin Exams. I guess those others guys just didn't stick. And I am also wondering about Team Guy, like they were the only ones on their level to be seen. (talk) 23:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I remember Kakashi explaining that out of their class, which had about 30 people, only a few would actually graduate and become genin, it's something about the system. Some may have graduated, but simply weren't deemed as prepared by their sensei to go into the chūnin exams. Omnibender - Talk - 23:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Image ? Does anyone know what specific episode the infobox image actually came from ? The rationale does not seem to be very specific, and I was looking at uploading a slightly higher quality one if it was from Shippuden. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know for sure, but I think it was from the arc with the Four Celestial Symbols Men. Skitts (talk) 19:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Chōji Why isn't Chōji in the list? Jacce | Talk | 15:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I tried refreshing his infobox and the article but I still don't see him listed there either.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Now he is listed. Jacce | Talk | 19:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Where's Tenten Why is Tenten not on the list? I mean even Akamaru is there! Nobody shows Tenten any love. Leyviur (talk) 05:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :It is probably due to the bugs after the last system upgrade. Jacce | Talk | 06:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) New Mugshots Besides Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji - Members of the Konoha 11 Team Needs Some New Mugshots, Cause the Mugshots that Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru have, have been there for who knows how long. Just a Suggestion is 'all... Kieronrob | (talk) 02:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Is unnecessary unless there's an issue with them.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :An Issue with them he Says... ¬¬ --Kieronrob 02:31, October 10 2012 (UTC) Naruto Alliance.png Is this picture really suited for this side? I can't find Neji and Lee on it.Norleon (talk) 14:31, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Again, now that the picture was removed from Lee's page too, should we remove it from this article as well? I mean, two current members are missing on it.Norleon (talk) 14:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Resolved.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:58, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Neji Hyuuga's death regarding the K11. I was just wondering, if it is worth noting that Neji is the first of Konoha 11 to die, regarding the recent chapter 614. --AkasunaNoJade (talk) 04:13, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :No that is what this wiki considers junk trivia. — SimAnt 04:27, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Konoha 11 Members Should it be Konoha 13, since Akamaru, Sai and formerly Sasuke Uchiha were also part of the group? --Kieronrob (talk) 13:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sasuke and Sai were never part of the group. Akamaru comes with Kiba.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Manga and Canon Even though this team is named in the Anime, Shouldn't it be named in the games and even more so, in the Manga and Canon-Storyline despite them appearing together as a group in the Five Kage Summit and Shinobi world war arcs? --Kieronrob (talk) 13:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Manga Why is not the debut Manga, and they appear in the World War? Rafael Uchiha (talk) 16:34, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :They have not been referred to as Konoha 11 in the manga, just in the anime. Omnibender - Talk - 23:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) fix the memeber roster, please? Justin Holland (talk) 21:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hinata Hinata Hyuuga is not listed as a member. i would change it but i can not for the life of me find how to edit team members.Dlord9630 (talk) 01:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Dlord9630 :I can see her there. You might need to clear your cache/purge the page.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 02:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sakura They forgot to add Sakura Haruno to the 'members' on the info tab... :Someone had moved Sakura's article by accident over not knowing how to edit. Moving articles resets some listings in infoboxes. Omnibender - Talk - 21:31, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Rookie 9 Since that is actually, ya know canon shouldn't the page be renamed to that or a separate page? manga>anime--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 22:27, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Leader Shouldn't it be pointed out that Shikamaru Nara is the leader of this team? --[[User:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'''α™_†]] ''a message? '' 02:48, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Shikamaru led the Sasuke Recovery Team. Konoha 11 is the name for the collective.—Cerez365 (talk) 04:46, April 11, 2018 (UTC)